Idaki Hitara
Hitara redirects here. For Hitara's daughter, see Yuki Hitara Idaki Hitara (火多良 懐, Hitari Idaki) a.k.a Condor is an old Deadman previously imprisoned in Deadman Wonderland. He always claims to be talking to his daughter through his distinctive headset. As we learn through a flashback, Hitara was a teacher whose daughter Yuki, once a beautiful TV starlet, was horribly disfigured during the Great Tokyo Earthquake, and committed suicide by setting herself on fire. Hirata claimed responsibility for what had happened to her, and was thus imprisoned. His Complete Forgery opponents were a pair of 30-year-old twins who appeared in the form of toddlers. The twins' "sleep-inducing" blood poison did not seem to affect Hitara, and he was able to finish them off, after spreading his blood all around them during a seemingly losing battle. Idaki only appears in the manga. Background Idaki's lover died giving birth to their daughter, Yuki Hitara. It is thought that, because of this loss, Hitara was unable to sleep. Chapter 34 About ten years in the past, Hitara worked as a school teacher. In the ending of the anime, it is seen that he was teaching Kasuga Kyōko in the Nagano Middle School. After the Great Tokyo Earthquake, Hitara and his daughter were trapped in the school, with Hitara's daughter Yuki maimed seriously in her face. Because Yuki was unable to function on her own. One day, when Hitara fed her, Yuki started talking about how she wanted to be an actress and that she thought that her father hated that the most. Yuki starts implying that Hitara thinks it served her right, that he thinks it's all her fault. Hitara had a blank expression the whole time, which irritates Yuki. Yuki starts insulting Hitara that he thinks it's all her fault, that her mother died, that her mutilated face is her own fault. Hitara denies all this, still with a blank expression. Yuki bursts out in rage yelling he shouldn't look at her with those cold eyes. She lashes out with her fork in his eye. Hitara still remains calm, takes out the fork, wipes it off and gives it back to Yuki, telling her to eat further. Yuki starts to laugh and cry, saying how she won't be his student if she can't even be his child. Hitara leaves the room after that. Later, Yuki commits suicide by setting her bed on fire. When the fire broke out to the whole building, Hitara was already outside. The rumor started spreading that the famous actress Yuki Hitara was killed and that it was probably suicide. Hitara denies this and tells the police officers that he killed his daughter. He was taken to Deadman Wonderland afterward. Appearance Hitara is an old man with a lot of wrinkles. He has white hair that he keeps held in dreads. He also has a white beard and mustache. He is always seen with a leather band over his eyes, connected to his headphones. Personality Hitara is a stern, old man. He keeps his daughter in his thoughts and claims she is always speaking to him. As a former school teacher, Hitara is an intelligent man. When Senji asked if there's anything he doesn't know, Hitara responds with "Of course not. My daughter's voice knows all".Chapter 23 Though old, Hitara isn't above cracking jokes and mocking his opponents. He believes that proper education and protection are necessary for children. Hitara doesn't believe people should carry heavy burdens on their own.Chapter 56 Plot Deadman Arc Hitara first appeared together with Chaplin Sukegawa, Minatsuki Takami and Masu to greet Ganta Igarashi into G Ward. He is introduced by Chaplin as a huge geezer who hasn't slept for 32 years. They go to the club to party and see Senji Kiyomasa's penalty game. He tells Ganta that he should quickly buy more Candy. Like the others (except Ganta), Hitara is unmoved by Senji's eye-removal. Forgeries Arc Idaki is first seen when the Deadmen held in G Ward are allowed to roam the prison freely. He is seen outside talking to Senji. He mentions that he doesn't know what the Promoter is planning. At first, like all the other Deadmen, Hitara was mad at Ganta, but after Shiro's speech, he, Minatsuki Takami, Senji and Chaplin Sukegawa helped Ganta. He is later seen watching the Carnival Corpse match between a masked man and an unnamed Deadman. Idaki passes out and wakes up to find strange masks next to him and the others. These masks contained their past traumas written within them. This agitates Idaki and the others. He shows up to the Carnival Corpse against multiple Forgeries. Toto shows up and assists them in battle. Ganta accidentally fires his Ganbare Gun, destroying the arena and hurting his comrades. Revolt Arc Hitara, along with other Deadman, hears that someone spotted a Forgery all alone and they take this opportunity to take revenge on her. Shiro then shows up and explains Ganta's actions and his current predicament. Shiro's speech ends up moving Hitara and the others. Hitara ends up showing up to where Ganta and the others are to help Ganta. He and the others run into the Completed Forgeries. Hitara's Complete Forgery opponents were Ichi and Hajime Mikawa, who hated Hitara for wanting to educate children into adult life. Those two poisoned Hitara with their sleeping poison and tried his headset. After reflecting on his past, he stands up, saying that he still couldn't get a rest, even after 32 years. After a furious battle, Hitara eventually won by burning the twins to their deaths. When G Ward is attacked by the Deadman Wonderland Special Hunting Force, Hitara flees with the others. As people are being moved out of Deadman Wonderland due to its eventual closure, Hitara is seen with Yō Takami and the other Deadmen. They discuss Ganta and the Wretched Egg. He is later freed from his collar and allowed to collect his personal belongings that were seized as he was arrested. Return to Deadman Wonderland Arc Hitara goes to meet his daughter's grave with flowers. He tells her that it's a hot day. Sometime later, Karako Koshio meets with Hitara and requests he returns to Deadman Wonderland to help take it down once and for all. Hitara attends the meeting regarding Operation Mother-Gizmo Reinforcement. He meets with the others and enters the Walfisch to head to Deadman Wonderland. Upon arrival, they are greeted by Shiro, who the rest are shocked to find is the Wretched Egg. Ganta has a short battle with Shiro and as Ganta attempts to chase her down, Hitara steps in, telling him that he won't stand a chance and that they have other things to do. After Shiro leaves, they head off to find Chorus Blocks. Having got what they were ordered to obtain, Hitara returns to the Walfisch. The team reads an old book regarding Sorae Igarashi's research. Soon after, Hitara heads out, saying that Ganta's team is taking too long and that something must have happened. Hitara finds Yosuga, injured. After hearing the truth about the Mother Goose System from Ganta, the group ventures into the bowels of Deadman Wonderland so that he can unlock the system. Before he triggers the switch, Hagire Rinichirō arrives in the guise of Toto, now badly injured from his wounds and barely clinging to life. Although he attempts to kill Ganta, Hitara fights alongside the other Deadman to protect him from Hagire's rage. When Hagire was killed by Ganta, Shiro used this opportunity to destroy the Mother Goose System and regain her true powers, which she quickly displays by destroying half of island. As the building they were in starts to collapse on them, Senji and the others resurface to take the Deadmen back and escape. Epilogue After a short time skip, Hitara is seen back in school, teaching again. Abilities Branch of Sin: As a Deadman, Idaki can control his blood freely while it's outside of his body. Hitara using Condor Candle.png|Hitara sets his blood on fire Condor Candle.png|Condor Candle Branch of Sin: Condor Candle (コンドル コンドル, Kondoru Kyandoru): Condor Candle enables Idaki to ignite his blood into flames that are said to be "hotter than ice". He uses this ability by spilling his blood everywhere and then setting it on fire. This can result in the enemy being trapped, burned and eventually killed. References Navigation de:Idaki Hitara Category:Characters Category:Deadmen Category:Male Category:Manga Only Characters